


Doing the Analog Jig Thing

by Kirsten



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-15
Updated: 2002-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Japanese students in the dorm across the road were about to have sex up against their window, and Clark was faced with a dilemma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing the Analog Jig Thing

The Japanese students in the dorm across the road were about to have sex up against their window, and Clark was faced with a dilemma.

"To close the curtains or dim the lights," he muttered. "That is the question."

To close the curtains would obscure the view, which both would and would not be a relief. But to dim the lights would enhance the view and give him something to talk about when he went to have dinner with his macho ex-jock roommates later in the evening.

Not that he got off on watching other people have sex or anything. Of course not. He just wasn't getting any himself, and in that kind of situation. Well. The cup of frustration runneth way over, especially when all he had to distract him from his problem were some journalism notes.

It wasn't Lex's fault he was stuck in Thailand at some boring conference. Something about a cure for cancer. Something like that. And, okay, it was kind of important, Clark was prepared to admit, but it paled in comparison to his dire and painful need to fuck. Lex. Now.

Now, damnit.

The worst thing about the whole situation was he could be in Thailand in approximately twenty minutes, and that was a conservative estimate if Lex's time test across Kansas had actually been accurate. The whole circling the world in an hour thing? No problem. No, sir. Or, at least, it would be no problem, if he could only figure out how to stay off radar. LexCorp had developed the technology to track flying objects travelling at super-speeds.

Lex said it was to keep Clark in one place. He said it was to stop Clark exposing himself to other people. Clark made allowances for Lex when he was consumed with over-powering insecurity and jealousy, but still. The double meaning in that sentence was nowhere near subtle, so Clark had assumed Lex was joking.

It had often occurred to him that sometimes his assumptions weren't exactly correct.

He shifted in his seat, glancing around. Thinking about Lex on an insecurity trip made him hot, because Lex on an insecurity trip meant very, very hot sex. Lex with his head and his skin and his grin, and his – his tongue. Lex could do things with his tongue. Lots of things.

There was nobody in the room. The door was locked. He could – think about Lex. And things. And nobody would ever -

The phone rang. Clark debated with himself before picking it up. It was probably best for everyone concerned. The last time he'd jerked off he'd screamed so loudly someone downstairs had called the paramedics. And the police. Damn Lex to hell, anyway. Clark had been able to come quietly in the days before they started screwing in Lex's penthouse. The presence of parents kind of made silence a requirement of any sexual activity. He was out of practice. "Hello?"

"Hey."

Clark made a face somewhere between a smile and a grimace. "Hi, Lex."

"Don't sound happy to talk to me or anything."

Clark really did grimace then. Lex sounded altogether too chirpy for . . . god. Three-thirty in the morning, Thailand time. "How's it going?"

"The conference? Interesting," Lex mused down the line. "Very interesting. But I don't want to talk about that now."

"No?" Clark narrowed his eyes, even though he couldn't see Lex. It seemed to be expected of a guy on such occasions. And Lex naturally inspired suspicion in people, anyway. It wasn't his fault, it was the product of too much time alone with Lionel Luthor, but. Still. Lex was shady. Even if he didn't mean to be and everybody else hated him for it.

Clark liked the shady.

"No," Lex said. "I want to talk about how I'm lying naked on my bed, jerking off and thinking of you."

"You want to . . . ? Huh? What?"

"Clark," Lex said sternly. "I refuse to believe you've forgotten the concepts of naked, bed, and jerking off. This is a potent combination of concepts. I know you know this, Clark."

Clark swallowed. Oh, god. When Lex got like this. Just . . . guh.

"You know it's three-thirty in the morning here, don't you? I waited up just so I could call you," Lex said, pitching his voice low and soft. "Just so I could call you and tell you what I'm thinking. Don't you want to know what I'm thinking, Clark?"

"Nyuuuhh," Clark said.

Pause. "Are you okay?"

Clark cleared his throat and unfastened his pants. "Uh. Yeah. Just . . . what are you thinking?"

"Tell me what you're doing first."

Oh, god. Clark felt faint. They were going to have phone sex. Lex was making him have phone sex. This was bad. He vaguely remembered his father telling him that at some point in the discussion about the birds and the bees, which, now that Clark thought about it, had probably gone way beyond the bounds of necessity. Dad and phone sex. Lex. Should not mix. Ever.

Ugh. His erection faded a little, but he pulled it out anyway. He did, after all, have great faith in Lex. "I'm touching myself," he said. He blushed, and hated himself for it. There was nobody to hear him, what was the problem? Nobody to see him jerking off while holding a plastic box to his ear and blushing like a fifteen-year-old virgin at a peep show. Goddamn those alien capillaries.

"How?"

How? What was Lex, stupid? "The . . . usual way?"

A sigh travelled heavily down the line, crackling in Clark's ear. "Clark. Work with me here."

"How? Lex, we're having phone sex," Clark tried to explain. Lex was smart. He'd get it.

There was another pause as Lex considered the point. "Yeah," he said, and his voice was so filthy and dirty Clark had no trouble imagining what exactly Lex was doing just at that moment.

Guh. Little Clark sprang to attention, and Clark began touching in earnest.

"I'm thinking about you," Lex breathed down the line, with that little hitch in his breathing that always made Clark want to lick him all the way down his spine, which was seriously sexy and smooth and knobbly and strong and not strong, all at the same time. Clark could picture Lex sprawled back on the bed, naked, damp from his shower and clean sweat, lazily pinching his nipples and sucking his fingers.

"Are you thinking about me, Clark?"

"Oh, yeah," Clark moaned, rubbing the head of his cock with his thumb, picturing Lex's slick pink tongue lapping at his balls. "Thinking about you right now."

"What am I doing to you?" Lex's voice was rough, unsteady.

"Sucking me," Clark hissed, easing his hand up and down, slowly, teasing, just like Lex always did. "You're sucking me, Lex, and I'm holding you down there, and you're loving every minute." He stopped to listen as Lex groaned. "And you're making noises just like that. Suck me, Lex, please. Get me ready so I can fuck you."

"Oh, god," Lex moaned, sounding more desperate by the second. "Please, Clark, inside me now, goddamn fucking Thailand."

"Yeah," Clark whispered into the phone, keeping his voice husky and dry, picturing Lex on his hands and knees, ass in the air, Clark's fingers in his ass and stretching him wide and open. Clark squeezed his cock gently and moaned. "Yeah, Lex, that's it. Beg me for it, Lex, come on –"

"Please, Clark," Lex begged. "Please, fuck me, please, you're going to fuck me so hard –"

"Come on, Lex, take it, come for me, Lex, please –"

And Lex just kind of hissed and groaned Clark's name, and Clark came with a shout when he heard Lex shatter and break, knowing Lex was bucking and shaking in near-silence, and, god, Clark just wanted to touch him all over, and maybe bite a little as well.

And, boy. That was quick. Took the edge off, though. He didn't even want to run all the way to Thailand anymore.

He collected himself enough to wipe his hands on a paper towel (mostly) before leaning back in his chair. He still held the phone to his ear, and just listened to Lex breathe for a few minutes.

Lex coughed, after a while. "So. What are you thinking now?"

"Ummm." Clark stretched lazily and smiled. "That you have a brilliant, brilliant mind, and that you never fail to reward people who work with you."

"Flatterer. But . . . yeah," Lex said, smug enough to make Clark's teeth hurt and wistful enough to make him ache.

"What are you thinking?"

Silence. "That I miss you," Lex said eventually, very quiet. "That I love you and I want to come home."

"When?" Clark demanded, and Lex laughed.

"Couple of days. Maybe."

"Definitely," Clark said firmly. "I'm tired of having to watch international students have sex."

"Excuse me?"

Clark resisted the urge to smack himself on the forehead. It just wasn't possible to be such an idiot. It wasn't. Or it shouldn't. Idiocy like that should be against the law, because Clark could never break the law and therefore would never look or behave or talk like an idiot, because it was almost like he'd been pre-programmed at birth not to cause trouble or something. "Uh –"

He jumped when someone started banging on the door. Lex made disapproving noises down the line, and asked a very stupid question. "Clark, are you being raided?"

Clark ignored him and zeroed in on the conversations outside. He grabbed the table with slightly sticky fingers and smudged come on his notes when he heard the word "murder" being used with reference to his room. "Oh, god," he moaned. "No, no, no . . ."

Lex was snickering. "Raided by the climax police," he chortled, and for a minute Clark couldn't see anything other than Lex, lying on a bed in Thailand with no police or paramedics anywhere near him. Very, very naked. And hot. And damp, and sweaty. And all . . . sprawled and naked, and stuff. Getting ready to do. Things. Lots of things. With his tongue and mouth. And . . . guh. Fingers.

"Shut up," he snarled, and slammed down the phone.

The door burst open.

Clark took the only sensible course of action, and pulled his t-shirt up over his face.


End file.
